gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Becky-Sue Relationship
The Sue-Becky Relationship, also known as Bue, Secky or Jackvester is the friendship between Sue Sylvester and Becky Jackson. Overview Becky and Sue first meet when Becky tries out for the cheerios in Wheels. Will Schuester is shocked when Becky is admitted to join and immediately suspects Sue of something bad. However it's then revealed that Sue has a handicapped sister named Jean whom Becky reminds her of. She and Becky bond to the point where Becky appears to be Sue's closest friend. Episodes Season One Wheels Sue first meets Becky when she tries out for the Cheerios. At first, she mispronounces her last name as Johnson instead of Jackson. After Becky unsuccessfully tries to skip, Sue stops her and welcomes her to the Cheerios. Will suspects that Sue is up to something. He later spies on Sue and sees her encouraging Becky harshly to skip. He accuses her of being mean but she says that Becky just wants to be treated like everybody else. The Power of Madonna Sue informs the Cheerios that they need to be more like Madonna. In homage to her, she tells them that she no longer acknowledges that any of them have last names. She informs Becky (whom previously she always called Becky Jackson) that she is now just Becky to which Becky claps excitedly. Home Becky is first seen in Sue's office with Santana and Brittany as Sue explains the 'Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse' recipe. Becky displays a little bit of disgust at it. She is later seen getting weighed and it's revealed that she has lost two pounds to which Sue congratulates her. Season Two Audition As of Season Two, Becky takes on a more prominent role as Sue's assistant. She is first seen with Sue at the Cheerios tryouts when Finn auditions. Becky and Sue both display disgust at Finn's tryout. Britney/Brittany Becky informs Sue that the Glee Club is performing Britney Spears at the assembly to which Sue instructs her to use that citizens arrest they practiced. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Becky dresses up as Sue for Halloween to which Sue says that her costume is outstanding. Becky is given Sue's megaphone and told to yell at some fattys. Sue states that next year when Becky dresses as her she will need to be clutching a local Emmy to which Becky expresses happiness. The Substitute When Sue assumes role as Principal, (its assumed that Donna (Figgins's secretary) was fired) Becky is given the role as her secretary. Furt Sue calls Becky in to give her invitations to post. Later Becky watches on as Sue is visited by Doris, her mother. A Very Glee Christmas Becky assists Sue in ruining Christmas at McKinley by stealing the Secret Santas, and replacing the tub with a tub filled with only Sue's name. Becky and Sue later become the Grinch and Max the Reindog to trash the Choir Room. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Sue instructs Becky to hand out chicken cutlets to the Cheerios to enhance their bust. Both later purchase a giant cannon and Becky smashes the wine on it. Blame It on the Alcohol Becky plays the Xylophone before Sue gives her message about Will and his drinking problem. A Night of Neglect Becky joins the Heckling Club which is facilitated by Sandy on Sue's orders. She heckles New Directions at their benefit. Rumours Becky is a part of Sue's rumour group. She gives out the rumour filled newspapers to all the students. Funeral Sue kicks Becky out of the cheerios due to her sister's death, which traumatizes her every time she sees Becky. After being interrogated by Will and attending her sister's funeral, Sue apologizes and asks Becky back into the cheerios, where she accepts and the two share a monumental hug. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Becky once again becomes Sue's assistant and brings her the poll numbers for the election campaign. Sue later informs Becky that she is co-captain with Santana Lopez much to Becky's annoyance. I Am Unicorn Becky films Quinn's rant against Mr Schuester for Sue's campaign video. I Kissed A Girl Sue tells Coach Beiste that having Cooter Menkins is the best thing that ever happened to her other than Becky being in her life, showing how much these two share a bond now. Yes/No Becky consoles in Sue about her feelings for Artie. Sue thinks Becky can do better. When Artie tells Sue that he isn't interested in dating Becky she tells him to treat her like a person and tell her. Later when Becky is down about Artie not reciprocated her interest, Sue grabs out some ice-cream and turns on some tv. She tells Becky to take her hand because they will get through it together. The Spanish Teacher In this episode, Coach Roz takes over the Cheerios briefly after Becky, unbeknownst to Sue files a complaint. Becky is fan of Roz's work unlike Sue. Later when Becky is injected Sue with pregnancy hormones, she fesses up to putting the complaint in about Sue to which Sue informs her that she knew. Sue however isn't angry with Becky who believes that Sue has been distracted from the Cheerios. Sue thanks Becky for the feedback and Becky tells Sue that she is going to be a good mom. Trivia *Sue let Becky join the Cheerios even though she wasn't as good as most of the other students that got rejected. *Becky dressed up as Sue for halloween. *Becky seems to have become more rude throughout the series, she may have learned this from Sue. *When Becky asks if Sue's baby is a boy or a girl, Sue says it's a girl 'just like you'. This means her baby will probably have Downs Syndrome. Gallery 2010.04.29_glee.jpg Becky999.jpg Becky_&_Sue.jpg Glee---Lauren-Potter-as-Becky-Johnson.gif scene251.jpg sue-and-becky.jpg SueBecky.png tumblr_le5ivrv1Aw1qfnavlo1_500.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships